


Paris

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared gives you a surprise vacation to your favorite city for your birthday.





	Paris

It was the greatest gift you could have imagined.  You figured that during the hiatus, Jared would just want to use his free time relaxing at home, spending time with friends or family the entire vacation and not travelling any more than he had to, especially with his hectic work year he’d had.

He’d surprised you, however, the morning of your birthday.

There was the breakfast in bed, consisting of all of your favorites.  He waited until you were completely finished with your meal before picking your plate up off of the tray table, saying a sweet, “Happy Birthday, Faithy,” as you saw the envelope underneath.

You picked it up, unsure of what Jared was planning.  

Inside, you pulled out two plane tickets, from Austin to Paris, as direct as possible.  Your wide eyes met his, excitement shining thorough.

“Paris?” you asked, unable to comprehend the incredible gift.  Paris was one of your favorite places in the world, but you hadn’t visited the city with Jared since the two of you began dating.  You didn’t think he’d listened to your off hand remarks about all of the things the two of you could do together in the city of love.

“Yes, Paris,” Jared confirmed, pulling your face to his for a kiss.  “Now, missy, you need to get up and pack, cause we’re leaving this afternoon!”

“What?!” you exclaimed, mind already ticking off your packing list.  “I love you, you’re the best!”

After the next couple hours of frantic packing, decisions being made about clothes and itinerary while your mind reeled, you weren’t sure if Jared was happy or annoyed about your excitement for the trip.  He had a good attitude, though, knowing that once the two of you got there, it would be magical and wonderful.

The flight passed too slowly for your liking, but finally you landed.  

You couldn’t believe the planning and preparation that Jared had done for this trip without your knowledge – there was a car waiting to take you to your beautiful hotel room, which was the penthouse with a large balcony.  You could see the Eiffel Tower from your balcony, and the balcony the first place you went once your bags were put away.

The city was laid out before you, busy streets and buildings making your mind race with all the opportunity. It wasn’t until Jared came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, that you let your mind slow.

“This is the best present ever, Jared, thank you so much,” you said softly to him, your fingers tracing a pattern on the back of his hand.

He kissed the side of your neck, nuzzling into your hair.  “Anything for my baby girl,” he responded, before turning you in his arms. “Now, I know you want to go out and see the sights, but I thought maybe we could start this trip out by enjoying ourselves…here?”

Jared’s head motioned toward the bed inside, a smirk on his face.  You grinned in response, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.  He silently encouraged you to jump, his hands catching your legs as they wrapped around his waist to hold your weight.

Without breaking the kiss, he walked inside the room, laying you out on the bed and making you forget what city you were in, all thoughts and feelings focused on him for a while.


End file.
